


The Luckiest People in the World

by loveinisolation



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/pseuds/loveinisolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine throw a graduation party for their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest People in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bowtiedarling.

“Do you remember your graduation party?” Kurt asks him. They’re both standing off to the side of the room, near the food-laden dining table, watching the party in progress. Everyone seems to be having fun; the tears happened earlier, at the actual graduation ceremony, and no doubt more tears will happen later when it really hits them that their little girl has graduated and soon will be moving away and starting her own life.

Blaine glances at Kurt, but before he speaks he is already back to watching the general chaos of a couple dozen teenagers and assorted family members in the confined space of the first floor of their house. “Of course I remember,” Blaine’s fingers find Kurt’s, lacing together in a way they’ve been doing for so long it has become second nature.

The cool metal of Kurt’s wedding band warms quickly against Blaine’s skin and he looks away from their daughter for another moment to glance down at their entwined fingers, even though it’s a sight he’s seen a thousand times before. “That was kind of an amazing night,” Blaine says. His stomach still flips happily every time he thinks about that night – every time he sees the catch of light on one of their rings, or Kurt still curled up beside him in the morning.

Every time he looks at their daughter.

He can feel Kurt’s adoring gaze on his face; the love he knows he would see in Kurt’s eyes sinking into his skin. Blaine lifts his eyes to meet bright, steely blue, a smile stretched so far across his face that he thinks it might physically split if he smiles any wider.

Kurt leans in and Blaine lets himself fall into the kiss, getting lost in it for a long moment before their daughter’s voice cuts across the room and disturbs them. “Would you two stop being disgusting and get over here so I can unwrap presents?” Blaine pulls back, but Kurt keeps him close with their foreheads pressed together for another few seconds before sighing and moving away to rejoin the party.

Blaine follows after him, their fingers still tanged together. “Hey, did we ever tell you about –” he begins, only to be cut off abruptly by a long-suffering sigh and an eye roll from their daughter.

“– your graduation party and how dad proposed to you in the back garden with the fairy lights in the trees?” She finishes for him, arms crossed in perfect imitation of a put-out teen, but the smile on her face gives her away. “Yeah, pop, I’ve heard it a few times.” Blaine chuckles, raising his hands palm out towards her apologetically and listening to Kurt’s laugh ring out beside him. He can’t possibly feel embarrassed; instead he feel his heart swoop and settle, and he catches Kurt’s hand up in his own once again before gesturing at the presents stacked on the coffee table, all graduation gifts for their little girl. She dives in, carefully unwrapping each gift in turn and thanking the giver and Blaine leans in against Kurt’s side to watch her.

Later there will be tears, at some point moving trucks and a campus many hours away, new friends, new experiences that they won’t hear about until well after the fact or maybe not at all. But even then this will still be their family, she’ll still be their little girl, and Blaine will still think that they are the luckiest people in the world.


End file.
